Agents, Love, and Devils
by crazypixie789
Summary: Agent Takeru doesn't like girls but when he meets a certain someone will it change his mind? But what happens is she was the criminal he was supposed to put in jail?
1. Indroduction and Meet the Devils

Agents, Love, and Devils  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. but I do own some of the characters  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Takeru Takaishi:  
  
Description: Blond messy hair, blue eyes, And always has a gun by his side. Age: 17  
  
Became an agent at age 14 the youngest person to become one. He isn't a big ladies man like his older brother Matt. Takeru prefers his work over girls.  
  
Matt Ishida:  
  
Description: Blond gelled hair spiky, blue eyes. He too always has a gun by his side. Age: 20  
  
Became an agent when he was 17, Takeru and he came at the same time, since their father Malcolm thought it was time for them to become agents. (Their father works as a agent as well) Unlike his little brother Takeru he'd rather meet girls then do work. Their mother and father split up when he was five.  
  
Tai Kamiya:  
  
Description: Brown wild hair that goes up, brown eyes. Like the others he has a gun by his side. Age: 20  
  
Became an agent when he was 17 for some reason he won't say. Matt and Tai became fast friends and are still best friends now. He has a little sister named Kari who is three years younger then him. He hasn't seen her for years.  
  
Julia McFee:  
  
Description: Red short hair curly at the bottom, light green eyes. Doesn't always have a gun by her side because she thinks they'll be dazzled by her beauty. Also self absorbed. Age 16  
  
Became an agent at 15 says they thought she was good enough to be in it. Is in love with Takeru, he shows no interest back but she thinks he's playing hard to get.  
  
Dawson Hartsfield:  
  
Description: Black spiky hair, dark brown eyes. Has a gun by his side all the time. Age: 21  
  
Became an agent at 18 reasons unknown. Has a huge ego. Has a little brother who is also an agent named Kyle.  
  
Kyle Hartsfield:  
  
Description: Black mop hair, brown eyes. He too always has a gun by his side. Age: 19  
  
Became an agent at 15, reasons unknown. He has a crush on Julia.  
  
Davis Motomiya:  
  
Description: Brown hair and brown eyes. Like everyone else he always carries a gun. Age: 17  
  
Became an agent at 16 for reasons unknown. He is very smart at computer hacking and Takeru and he are best friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One Meet the Devils  
  
If you didn't know Takeru Takaishi you'd think he was an ordinary seventeen year old. If you knew Takeru Takaishi you'd know he was anything but ordinary. Instead of trying to find dates for dances, he'd rather have fighting practices or do some research on the best guns and villains.  
His brother Matt Ishida was quite different. He'd rather go to bars and meet some girls.  
"Takeru come on you always stay home. Forget about work for once and enjoy life." Matt said to Takeru. Takeru looked up from his book and glared.  
"We can't forget about work Matt, we chose to sign the papers and we can't turn back. Plus this is fun." Takeru replied. Matt rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not telling you to forget, forget about work, I'm just saying you need some fun in your life, you and Davis." Takeru didn't say anything, he just kept reading.  
"Well it is a bar and criminals go to bars." Matt drifted off. Takeru looked up from his book again.  
"Fine." Takeru said putting down his book. Matt smirked.  
"We'll be going in ten minutes." Matt said as he went into his room. Takeru picked up his cell phone and dialed Davis' number.  
~*~*~  
  
Matt walked into the living room. He had just finished putting his hair gel in and he looked hot. He saw Takeru putting two guns on his belt.  
  
"Is it really necessary to bring two guns?" Matt asked.  
"It doesn't hurt to take precautions." Takeru answered putting one more gun in his belt.  
"Is Davis coming?"  
"No but Julia is." Matt laughed when he heard Takeru say that. Julia had the biggest crush on Takeru. Takeru glared back.  
"How'd Julia come?" Matt asked still laughing a little.  
"Davis and her were at head quarters and she over heard the conversation." Takeru said in a bored tone.  
"We better get going Tai's going to meet us there at 6:00" Matt said.  
"Where are we going anyway?" Takeru asked.  
"To the LaVell's Devils."  
~*~*~  
  
LaVell's Devils was one of the hottest clubs in the country but it had one of the worst securities.  
*Bing, Bing*  
"Sir please take off all metals." The security guard said shakily. He was a short man who wore a very big brown wig. Takeru looked at him and scowled.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Nothing." the security guard said as he opened the door for Takeru and Matt.  
"Hey Matt, hey Takeru." Tai said walking over to them. But he wasn't alone.  
"TAKERU!" the girl next to Tai said. It was Julia she was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white belly button shirt. Tai and Matt started laughing.  
"Hello Julia you're showing more cleavage then usually." Takeru stated.  
"Why thank you Takeru- wait." Julia replied thinking over what he just said.  
"So Matt, how'd you drag Takeru here?" Tai asked.  
"Well, I told him criminals were here." Matt explained.  
"That it explains it." Tai replied looking at Takeru who was trying to ignore Julia who kept talking.  
"Now for our special presentation: the Devils." An announcer said on the stage. Three girls went out; the first one had orange short hair and was wearing a red tight whole outfit, the second one long brown hair and was wearing a pink tight outfit, the last one had brown hair that went up to her shoulders she was a black tight outfit. She looked very familiar to Tai.  
They started to dance and the girl with the black up girl went up to Takeru and started dancing in front of him. Julia glared at her. Takeru just looked at her blankly.  
The girl in the pink outfit came up to Matt and started to dance in front of him. She ruffled his hair and whispered in his ear "Bye" She walked away and winked at him. All Matt could do was stare. 'She's so beautiful'  
The girl in the red tight outfit went up in front of Tai seductively, she began to dance and she tripped right in on him. He caught her and she smiled, he smiled back.  
"Thanks." She said as she walked off.  
~*~*~  
  
"That was a great club, huh Takeru?" Matt said while driving home. Tai was driving Julia and him home.  
"I didn't see any criminals Matt." Takeru said crossly not even looking at Matt.  
"Well maybe next time-  
"There's not going to be a next time Matt." Takeru snapped.  
"Why not?" Mat asked his anger rising.  
"I saw you and Tai with those girls or should I say thieves."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Matt have you noticed that your wallets missing?" Matt dug in his pockets.  
"Why do you always have to be right?"  
~*~*~  
  
Three girls were sitting on a green striped couch. Two of them were counting money.  
"$150 and a card that says he's an agent." A girl with orange hair said.  
"An agent, what if he found out our names, Sora?" "We could be serious trouble." A brunette said.  
"Don't worry about it Kari did you see how the way they looked at us." Another brunette with long hair said.  
"$263 and oh look I guess he's an agent too." The third girl said whose name was Mimi.  
"How much did you get Kari?" Sora asked eyeing her. Kari blushed.  
"Well the guy, I guess, um he wasn't interested because he wasn't paying attention to me at all." Kari explained blushing from embarrassment.  
"It couldn't be because he was gay because he was with a girl." Sora said.  
"Maybe you're losing your touch Ms. Kamiya." Mimi joked. Kari glared at her.  
"Maybe he's an agent." Kari suggested. Mimi and Sora shrugged.  
"Maybe."  
"But all I know is I'm going to manipulate that guy." Kari said. Sora and Mimi looked strangely at her.  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
"Because no one turns down Kari Kamiya." Kari said proudly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe I lost all my money." Tai whined sitting at the Matt and Takeru's house.  
"Dude, I lost way more money then you did." Matt said trying to imagine his $263.  
"It's all your faults, you know that." Takeru said coolly. Matt glared at him.  
"You're just happy since you didn't lose any of your money." Matt replied.  
"Yeah." Tai agreed.  
"That's because I'm not stupid." Takeru said smirking. "Plus they know your agents now."  
"I know I should have hid my ID in my pockets." Matt whined. Tai nodded.  
"Same."  
  
To be continued..? 


	2. The plan

Chapter 2 The plan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon if I did I would have made the ending more to my liking.  
  
' ' means thinking  
  
Matt, Tai, and Takeru entered a dark ally and stopped at a garage. There was a little slot in which Takeru slid his ID in which opened a camouflaged door. Takeru went in first but Matt and Tai were hesitant to go in the secret head quarters. Captain Powers had found out about their missing IDs and he wanted to see them as soon as they got there.  
People swarmed the building trying to get place to place. Scientist were on super computers and some were building secret things. A girl with red hair came through the crowd and started calling Takerus' name. Takeru sighed, Julia.  
"Hey Takeru!" Julia called, Julia was wearing a red shirt that said 'Quit Checking Me Out' and blue shorts. A guy with black hair was following her.  
"Hey Julia, hey Kyle." Matt said cheerfully. Julia ignored Matt's greeting and tried to start a conversation with the annoyed Takeru.  
"Hey Matt, hey Tai" greeted Kyle coming up to the two, "Heard about last night."  
"Does everyone know?" Tai asked. Kyle shook his head.  
"It's the gossip of the morning."  
"Great." Matt said sarcastically.  
"ISHIDA, KAMIYA! COME TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" an intercom boomed. Matt and Tai flinched the person they would least like to see, Captain Powers.  
"We better get going." Tai said pointing the obvious. Matt sighed. Takeru, who was still trying to ignore Julia, smirked at them and went back to ignoring Julia. Tai and Matt glared at them as they walked to Captain Powers' office.  
~*~*~  
  
"So Takeru do you like my new outfit?" Julia asked smiling. "I need to see Davis, why don't you talk Kyle." Takeru said ignoring her question. He walked past a fuming Julia. "But Takeru!" Julia complained stomping her foot. He went past her and went into a different room. "What do you want to talk about Julia?" Kyle said nervously. Julia glared at him but then she smiled sweetly. She put her arm over his shoulder and whispered something in ear. "Will you do it?" She asked in a sweet tone. "I don't know..." Julia kissed him on the cheek and he blushed deeply. "Well?" Julia asked. Kyle nodded weekly. 'But I don't think Takeru will be jealous.'  
~*~*~  
  
Tai and Matt entered a medium size room slowly. Where was Captain Powers? "I guess he's not here so we better go." Tai whispered. "No Kamiya I'm right here." said none other then Captain Powers. "Great Tai you jinxed it." Matt sighed. "Well it was your fault in the first place." Tai replied. "How is it my fault?" Matt asked. "If we hadn't gone in that club we wouldn't be here." "You invited me!" "So you didn't have to come!" "Well, um it's your fault!" "No yours!" "Yours!" "Yours!" "Yours!"  
"Yours!" "Yours!" "LADIES!" Captain Powers screamed, "Calm down now!" The two boys immediately stopped and stared at the man who's veins were about to pop.  
"Sit down." He ordered. They sat down on the nearest chairs and didn't say anything.  
"I don't know why they wanted to recruit teenagers as agents, just because there faster and stronger it doesn't mean there mature enough." Captain Powers mumbled as he went to his chair. Captain Powers cracked his knuckles and laid back in his chair. Matt and Tai looked at each other and wondered what he was going to do next. Surprisingly Captain Powers smiled and opened a drawer and took out a manila colored folder. He put it on his desk and opened it. There was a picture of three girls. Matt and Tai's eyes opened wide and their mouths hung open. "Do these girls look familiar?" Captain Powers asked slyly. "No, but the sign in the background says LaVell's Devils and that's where we went last night!" Tai replied. Matt nodded his head in agreement. "Why don't you look closer?" Captain Powers said gritting his teeth. They looked closer and gasped. "They didn't have that free drinks sign when we were there!" Matt said angrily. "Not at the sign at the girls." Captain Powers said trying not to bring out his anger. The boys stared at the girls. "Do you recognize them?" he asked. They both nodded their heads yes. "But I don't recognize the third girl with the black outfit (Kari)." Matt replied. "She looks very familiar to me though, like I knew her before." Tai said. Matt looked at him strangely but then looked at Captain Powers. "Was anyone else with you?" Captain Powers asked.  
~*~*~  
  
Takeru knocked on a door that had a sign that said: Davis Motomiya. The door opened and a boy with spiky brown hair opened the door. "Hey Takeru" Davis greeted. "Hey Davis, do you have the transmitter fixed for my gun?" Takeru asked. "Almost I just need to add some screws." Davis replied. "I think I need to add some- Takeru was cut off by the intercom "TAKAISHI REPORT TO CAPTAIN POWER'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" "Crap Takeru what did you?" Davis smirked. Takeru shrugged and headed out the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to get transmitter."  
~*~*~  
  
"Those girls in the picture are Sora Tekenouchi the one wearing the red outfit, Mimi Tachikawa the wearing the pink outfit, and Kari Yagami in the black." Captain Powers said. "What do you want us to do?" Takeru asked looking at the picture closely. "We want you guys to pretend to be their boyfriends." Matt and Tai looked surprised and Takeru looked confused. "Why?!" "Those girls as you know are known as the 'Devils' they rob banks and seduce rich men to get their money. We have been trying to capture them for four years but they seem to always escape. So if you pretend to be their boyfriends they might tell you what their planning next." "Why would they want to be our girlfriends?" Tai asked. "Because you will be rich" "But she knows were agents." Matt explained. "But on our ID it just says agents it could mean anything." Takeru said. Captain Powers nodded yes. "So who gets who?" Matt asked. "You get Mimi Tachikawa; Tai gets Sora Tekenouchi, and Takeru you get Kari Yagami." "Yes!" exclaimed Matt and Tai but they quickly sat back in their chairs from the glare that was given to them from Captain Powers. "Is there anything I should know about Kari?" Takeru asked. "Well her last name isn't Yagami, when she was seven she was found unconscious on the road by Mimi and Sora, when Kari was conscious she had amnesia and the only thing they could identify her by is her hat which had Kari stitched on it" Tai was quiet as if he was trying to remember something. "Are you ok Tai?" Matt wondered. "Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking." "So when do we start?" Tai asked. "Tomorrow" "Are we still going to be punished about the ID thing?" Matt asked. "Yes"  
  
Good? Bad? Please Review and tell me! I have writer's block right now and I can't think of a third chapter. Any ideas? 


End file.
